1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens within the face shield of a welding helmet adapted to prevent the passage of light through the edge portion thereof.
2. Description of the Previous Art
The general practice to prevent the passage of light rays through the edge portion of a lens within the sight opening of the face shield of a welding helmet is to provide a seal such as a gasket to have the lens seated therein or to otherwise seal the lens or sight opening to block the passage of light through the clearance about the lens. The light which passes through the edge portion of the plain protective lens and through the clearance thereabout creates a disturbing halo effect within the face shield.